Never Gonna Give You Up
by yamihikari06
Summary: A tribute fic to the wonderful individuals of Cracktrans. This is the random collection of crack Transformers stories. May contain slash, femmeslash, het, and situations that make no sense whatsoever. Many also contain smut of varying sorts.
1. MegatronOptimus 1

YH: Well, we've gotten into Transformers now. /evil grin/ Now our TF muses have to be worried.

Lady: You mean the other's aren't?

YH: Well, I mean, they have to be worried, too. Our other muses have ALWAYS been worried. But, hey, almost all of the characters here will be cuddled/get laid in some way, shape or form, true?

Blurr: Yay!SEX!

Optimus/sighs and shakes head/

Megatron: Does he think about anything else?

YH: No.

Lady: Not really. Which is why Wheeljack is here to distract him. I'd shoot him otherwise...

Prowl: Your behavior is illogical. All of you.

Jazz: It's not all bad. /gropes Prowl/

Prowl/yelps slightly. clears throat Jazz/...not here.

Jazz:/purrs/ And why not/molests/

Prowl: Because I prefer for it to be private. You know that.

Jazz: Aw...where's the fun in that?

Starscream: Fool!! I rule all!!

YH: Anyway...Who gets to do the disclaimer?

Blurr: Ido! Ido! Ido!

YH: Then do the freaking disclaimer already.

Blurr: Okay. LadyDateandYamihikaridonotownTransformers. TransformersisownbyHasbroandTakara. Therewasnomoneybeingmadeoffthis, itisaworkoffiction. Thischaptercontainsspex(sparksex)betweenOptimusprimeandMegatron. Enjoy.

3 3 3 3

Megatron stood on amongst the ruin of wherever the slag they were, eying his opponent critically.

Optimus refused to take his optics off Megatron; he was worried about his comrades, but knew that he couldn't look away unless he wanted to leave himself open to attack. He watched Megatron carefully, waiting for the other to make a move.

The evil overlord smirked, slowly advancing on Prime. He knew just what he wanted to do to him. He'd waited eons for this moment and he was not about to let this opportunity pass him by...

Optimus took a step back, refusing to let the other come too close to him. He never liked it when his opponent gave him that look.

He wasn't about to turn and run, but he wasn't going to let Megatron walk right up to him."What's the matter Prime?" He crunched his foot down almost crushing the Mountain Dew machine.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus demanded. He glanced at their surroundings, looking for some way to use it to his advantage.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!" The Decepticon leader growled violently, continued his advance on Prime until he was right on top of the other.

The Autobot leader moved back again, keeping an arm's length between them; he didn't know why the question seemed to anger the other so much, but it had him worried now.

"What I want Prime...is to apologize."Optimus stared, confused. _Megatron__ apologizing?_ Something was wrong. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. "I have been unnecessarily cruel to you." The Decepticon leader sank down to one knee. "Will you forgive me?"

Optimus tried to speak again. This hadn't been what he was expecting, that was for sure. "Forgive...you?" he asked, looking like he didn't know where he was or what was going on."I know I have done some horrible things to you and your mechs in the past, and I want to make for them." In the background 'Cons and 'Bots looked at the exchange with wide optics. They were all wondering the same thing: What the slag was going on?

Optimus wondered what the slag was going on. Even on Cybertron, before the war, Megatron had never apologized to him like this. He gave a slight nod, still not completely sure. He could see, out of the corner of his optics the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and knew that his was no different.

Megatron remained on his knees, arms at his side in a non-threatening posture. "Do you remember why this whole thing started?"

Optimus could feel his cheeks heat up. "Perhaps we should speak of this in private?" he suggested, looking completely embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather speak about it in private." Optimus gave Megatron a pleading look, not wanting to make an aft out of himself in public.

Megatron slowly rose to his feet to tower over Optimus. "Don't your men deserve the right to know why they are fighting?"

"It's not like I'm the one who started this whole thing!" Optimus, even though shorter than Megatron, managed to make himself rather imposing as he stood there. "It was your fault to begin with." He folded his arms over his chassis, giving Megatron a half-hearted glare.

"My fault?! You were the one being unreasonable!"

"Me? It was a simple request, but you went and blew it out of proportion!"

"I told when we started that that was something I did! You're the only the got snippy about it."Optimus turned away from Megatron. He didn't know what to say to that. Okay, so he'd gotten mad, but Megatron didn't need to take it and make a war out of it.

Megatron groaned. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He came up behind Prime, hugging him from behind. It went against his nature show affection in public, but this was a special case.

Optimus tensed slightly, knowing that everyone was probably in shock at this point. He sighed, leaning back against Megatron, knowing how much it took for the Decepticon to do this in public. "So how should we tell them?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hm...Normally I'd just make them guess or ask."

"That might make things worse. I'm betting they've already figured something out..."

"Hm... you have a point there."

"So...what do we do?" Optimus looked over his shoulder at Megatron.

"Most of my men already know."

"I think...some of mine figured it out, but I don't know for sure."

"We could just tell them later..." The leader's claws teased the gaps in his Autobot counter-part's armour.

Optimus shuddered slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. He nodded, knowing that he probably couldn't form a coherent thought if he wanted to now.

Megatron smirked making a show of his large pointy teeth. He nudged Prime forward, steering him towards a more...private area.

Optimus turned around in Megatron's arms, wrapping his own arms around the other, letting himself be moved to somewhere private. The creepy smile never left Megatron face, even as he pushed Prime against the side of a building. He scratched lightly at the mask preventing him from his goal.Optimus retracted the mask immediately, not even thinking about what he was doing.Megatron attacked his bonded's lip with vigor. Primus he missed this, missed him. "Did you miss me Orion?"

Optimus kissed back with just as much vigor. It took him a minute to process the question, but he nodded. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"Hm...I missed you as well bonded." He snaked his claws under Optimus' armour tweaking and pulling the sensitive wires that he knew would make the other mech overload.

Optimus moaned, arching against his bondmate, trying to do the same for the other, but the feelings were overwhelming, and he had a hard time doing anything.

Megatron's smirk melted into smile. He loved seeing his mate like this. Seeing the great Optimus Prime reduced to a mass of mewling machinery. He pulled a particularly sensative wire in Primes chassis.

And Optimus _did_ mewl at that, back arching. He didn't even seem to notice everyone else staring at them; even if he _had_ noticed, he wouldn't have cared. The attention was just so good. It had been so long since this last happened, and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer at this rate.

Megatron's mouth descended on Prime's again this time slipping his glossa into the open mouth. He knew good and well that their men were watching and he could care less. He had his bond mate in his grasp after several millennia of separation. He didn't care if Primus himself were watching.

Optimus moaned into the kiss, and made sure his lover had full access to his mouth. He let his glossa play with Megatron's deepening the kiss as much as he could. He had been wanting this for so long, and didn't care how much he would have to explain to his men later.

Megatron growled, tapping lightly at the armour around his spark casing.

Optimus opened his spark chamber, shivering at the cold that invaded, tightening his grip on Megatron.

Megatron opened his own spark casing exposing his spark to it's other half for the first time in ages.

Optimus didn't wait for Megatron to make a move; he closed the distance, connecting their spark chambers, connecting their sparks. He cried out at the sensation, having forgotten what it felt like.

Megatron hissed as energy coursed though him. It had been too long since they had done this, since they connected like this. He felt his body surge forward, the energy building to an almost unbearable level.

Optimus moaned, loudly, capturing his mate's lips again. He ignored the warnings of imminent overload and continued.

Warning signs and error message flashed in front of Megatron, but he didn't see them, his entire being was focused on the mech in front of him. He growled, pulling at wires within his grasp.

Optimus cried out, succumbing to his overload, fingers unintentionally digging into his lover's shoulders.

Megatron was pulled into overload right along his mate, his body spasming and jerking compulsively.

When the overload has passed, Optimus practically collapsed in Megatron's arms, ready to fall into recharge right then and there.

The Decepticon leader growled and clawed at the building with one hand supporting them both his strained legs. To his side, his sensors picked up the movement of both factions seconds in command. Careful not to wake his beloved, he disentangled himself from the other and stood to his full height. "Well, what in the pit are you standing here for?! MOVE!"

Optimus just lie there, completely in recharge at that point, content to be asleep by his mate. The yelling startled him awake, though, and he watched his mate sleepily, as well as the other Autobots and Decepticons.

Megatron watched in sick delight at the other bots scattered. Once they were gone he turned his attention to his bonded. He kissed the other's helm tenderly. "Rest. I've got things covered."

"Are you sure?" Optimus mumbled, already almost back in recharge.

"Positive."

Optimus nodded, letting himself fall back into recharge comfortably, smiling.

Megatron lie down onto the ground carefully. This didn't turn out exactly like he has planned, but hey he could live with it. Once he sure Prime safe and sound he make his way out to address the troops. He wondered idly if they'd accept the fact that the war started because he wouldn't let Optimus be on top. Oh well, sucks for them if they don't. But that also meant his next task was convincing Optimus to let him take over the universe.


	2. JazzProwl 1

Lady/giggles madly/ This is gonna be fun...

Prowl/looks VERY worried. logic centers crashing in 3...2...1/

Jazz/smirks and blows into Prowls Audio/

Prowl/doesn't react/

YH/sighs. whaps Prowl upside the head/

Prowl/logic centers rebooting/

LD: Darn why did you do? It was so much more fun to let him suffer...

YH: Because we all know things don't end well when they're offline.

LD: End well for who...?

YH: Anyone...well...it ends well for Jazz...

Jazz: Hehe...of course it does../ogles prowl through his visor/

Prowl/clears throat/ Perhaps someone should go ahead and do the disclaimer?

Lady: That is an excellent idea... SUNSTREAKER!

Sunstreaker/pokes head into room/ What do you want?

Lady: Do disclaimers.

Sunstreaker: Make me!

YH: Are you sure you want to do that? We have control over you, and that includes whether or not your precious paintjob gets messed up of not.

Sunstreaker: 00 I'll be good... /grumbles/ stupid squishy bitches...

YH/glares/...Paintjob...

Sunstreaker/glares back/ Fine/grumbles/ I'm not even in the Primus damned chapter... Lady Date and Yami Hikari do not own Transformers, particularly Jazz and Prowl. They all belong to Hasbro and Takara, and no money is being made of this. This is a work of fiction written by demented little squishy femmes for equally demented squishes. Story

3 3 3 3

Prowl had been in his office the whole time. He'd heard they had gotten a new second-in-command, and he knew he should go meet the newcomer, but he had so much work to do, that he hadn't been able to make it out of his office. He decided he'd have to wait to meet the other, and hope that he hadn't offended anyone by not showing up.

Suddenly, Jazz kicked open the door. "Well, well, here lies Mr. Anti-social."

Prowl looked up, startled by the...dramatic entrance. He frowned. "I'm sorry," he started, "but can I help you with something? I don't know you, and I'm a bit busy..."

Jazz huffed indignantly. "Is that any way to treat your new comrade? Especially the new second in command?"

Prowl winced slightly, standing up to salute the other. "I apologize, sir. I have been rather busy, and did not have the chance to greet you properly." He moved to walk around his desk, knocking a few datapads off the desk.

"Woah, woah, calm down! No need for all the formality." The Saboteur grinned cheekily. "Name's Jazz. And you are...?"

"Prowl." The tactician tensed, not completely sure how to react to the other. Jazz extended his hand and waited for the other mech to take it. "Prime told me to come and see before settling in."

Frowning slightly, Prowl held out his hand, gripping Jazz's and nodding. "As I said before, I apologize for my absence before."

"It's no big. I just wanted to meet the third in command." Jazz smiled and didn't let go of Prowl's hand, in fact he pulled him closer.

Prowl frowned when Jazz pulled him closer; he could use his logic centers to figure out any kind of tactics he needed to, but when it can to other Autobots, he had no clue. He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't pull away. He didn't want to be rude to the new second in command.

"It seems you and I are going to working very, very closely...for a very long time." He pulled Prowl so that their oversized chasses rub against each other.Prowl made a small sound, as if clearing his throat, as he pulled away slightly.

"Yes, I imagine we are, sir. I...look forward to working with you."

"Hm...so do I." He reached around to give Prowl's aft a quick squeeze before pulling away.

The tactician jumped slightly as he felt the squeeze, and looked anywhere but the other. He bent down to pick the fallen datapads up.

Jazz licked his lips, groping the tempting aft in front of him one more time...

Prowl jumped again, before spinning around to face Jazz. "Why are you doing that?" He took a few steps back, away from the other. He'd never felt like this before, and it was unnerving; he'd never actually liked it when someone groped him, and he'd never liked the one groping him. He'd just met the other, for Primus' sake.Jazz closed in on Prowl yet again.

"Because I want to. Because I think you're sexy." He stopped when they were chest to chest again. "Because I want to shag you senseless." Without warning he pulled Prowl into deep kiss.

Prowl struggled against the other, trying to get out of the kiss. He forced his way out, turned, and ran. He couldn't believe that had just happened as he made his way to a small room that no one else knew about, one where he wouldn't have to worry about the new second in command molesting him.

Jazz paused and looked out the door Prowl just bolted through. "Hm...maybe I was a bit to forward. Oh well, first impressions aren't everything." He whistled happily to himself as he made his way to his quarters.

Prowl sat there for quite a while, wondering if he overreacted with that. He was scared, though, and he never got scared. He'd never felt like this about another, either. He looked at his hands; they were trembling horribly. His whole body was trembling.

Jazz paused and stopped whistling, listening to the sounds of the base, moving silently towards a door at the end of the hall.

Prowl could hear the footsteps, and he had to admit, it worried him. He hoped he hadn't offended the other, but he wasn't expecting to be kissed by somone he'd just met.

Jazz cautiously approached the door not sure of what hid behind it. Once he was close enough, he took a step to the side, gun at the ready. He flung the door and moved into the door way gun point at... "Prowl?"

Prowl looked up, only to come face to face with a gun. He knew that the other hadn't been expecting him, and that it wasn't like Jazz was going to shoot him. He just watched the other, though, unsure of what he should say or do.

Jazz sighed and lowered his gun. "What in Primus name are you doing here?" He knelt down close to Prowl, a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

Prowl pulled back slightly. "Thinking," he answered nervously. "I hope there isn't a problem with that, sir." He winced at how his own words came out, knowing that it sounded harsher than he'd meant it to.

"Not at all. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." With that Jazz stood, the smile still on his face, visor hiding his optics. "I'll see you around Pretty!" The saboteur waved at him over his shoulder before continuing the trek to his new quarters.

Before Jazz could leave, Prowl reached out and grabbed the other's wrist. "I..." Prowl looked away, trying to figure out what he was wanting to say. Unable to, he released the saboteur's wrist reluctantly.

Jazz looked at him in puzzlement. "Something you wanna say gorgeous?"

Prowl moved away from Jazz, refusing to meet the other's gaze. He didn't want Jazz to leave, but he couldn't really figure out why. He didn't know what to say to the other, or what he should do. It didn't help that Jazz called him gorgeous, especially when he didn't see himself as that.

Jazz pouted slightly and turned around fully. He really hadn't meant to upset the beautiful bot. He walked up to Prowl until there were chassis to chassis again. Only this time instead of kissing him, he just wrapped his arms around the other's waist as best he could. Honestly their chasses were huge...

Prowl tensed, unsure of what to do. Part of him said that he should just give in to his feelings; another part said that he couldn't afford to. He knew he was trembling, and he couldn't stop himself.

Jazz let his hands wonder up and down Prowl's sides. There was nothing arousing in the touch. He was just trying to sooth him.

Prowl sighed softly, leaning into the embrace, into the touches. He had to admit, he enjoyed them, enjoyed being around the other like he was.

Jazz smiled and pulled the other to him, as close as his could. "Feel better gorgeous?"

Prowl didn't object, but he didn't exactly wrap his arms around the other, either. He just didn't know what to do. "I..." he started, frowning; he definitely was feeling better, but he wasn't sure if they should be doing this because of the war. Either one of them could easily be killed out there, in battle.

"Just relax. You're thinking about this to much." Jazz brought his hands up and rubbed at the tactician's chassis. "Just let it flow..."

Prowl shook his head. "And if neither of us thinks of the consequences?" He reached up, grasping Jazz's hands gently; he wanted to be able to just let himself give in, but one of them had to think about what could happen.

"Slag happens, it's juat a matter of if we are able to handle the results." Jazz twined his fingers with Prowl's, pulling them off to the side as he kissed at Prowl's neck.

Prowl hesitated for a moment longer before he pulled one and away from holding Jazz's hands. He lifted the other's chin up, moving forward and pressing his lips to the other's. He let that hand move down and rest on the nape of the Jazz's neck.

Jazz started for moment before accepting the kiss. He hadn't expected that, he decided to just roll with his turning Prowl around full. He made an annoyed growl as they were suddenly pulled apart. Looking down, he discovered why. Their chasses bumped against each other making it difficult for them to get close, though they did fit together rather nicely.

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "We'll improvise." He let the hand on Jazz's neck move down, caressing the other's chassis, caressing where the other had the Autobot insignia; he didn't even think about whether or not the area might be sensitive.

Jazz hissed in pleasure, his optics flickering slightly. He wondered vaguely if Prowl knew just how sensitive that mark was. Not to be out done he caressed Prowl's bumper.

Prowl paused; he hadn't realized that the other's insignia would be so sensitive. He moaned softly at Jazz's touch before he placed his hand over Jazz's.

Jazz cupped Prowls headlights, fondling them gentle. "Like that do we?"

Prowl pulled away slightly, moving one hand to cup Jazz's cheek. "Why me?" he asked softly. "I'm sure you could have anyone else out there. Why did you choose me, Jazz?"

"Hm... How about because you're sexy, or that you seem intelligent, if not a bit panicky." Jazz nuzzled Prowl's hand. "Or how about this...I don't want anyone else."

Prowl smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss Jazz again. He honestly didn't know why he'd fallen for the other; he didn't know anything about Jazz, but that didn't seem to matter to him now.

Jazz smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms round Prowls waist again. He fell for the other Autobot the moment he laid optics on him. He just didn't think that it was necessary to tell him that had occurred several months ago, and that he'd been spying on him ever since then. Nope, Prowl definitely didn't need to know that...In fact the only reason he joined the Autobots was because he got caught, but Prowl didn't need to know that either. Jazz pulled back from the kisses his a lazy grin. "Come lovely, what say you and I head to our quarters?"

Prowl gave Jazz a small, mischievous smirk. "Our quarters, huh? And just when did that happen out of curiosity?" He let a finger trace down Jazz's chassis, to the Autobot insignia, to several seams in the other's armor. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing."

"Never questioned that. As to when it happened...guess who your new barrack mate is..." Jazz shuddered pleasantly. He was definitely going to like this...

Prowl pulled away again, smirking, and heading off to their room. "Coming?" He didn't even glance over his shoulder as he walked, knowing that the other would be following him.

Jazz smirked right back, following behind Prowl. Yep, he definitely liked this. Once he had caught to Prowl he gave the other bot a quick swat on the aft.

Prowl sighed and shook his head, opening the door to their room. He stood there, holding the door for Jazz.

Jazz grabbed hold of Prowl's hand when he was inside, pulling the other Autobot in behind him, and forcing him to close the door.

Prowl practically stumbled when Jazz pulled him; Primus, the other Autobot was impatient. He smiled slightly, deciding to turn the tides a bit. He ran his free hand over Jazz's aft lightly, squeezin softly at one point.

Jazz let out a startled noise and purred before returning the favor. He leaned down and nipped lightly at Prowl's chassis and massaged the shiny black metal in his grip.

Prowl moaned, slowly pushing Jazz to one of the berths. "More comfortable on the berths," he muttered, pulling Jazz down onto it, on top of him. He let his hands roam over the other's body slowly before kissing Jazz again, passionatelyJazz moaned and settled himself down on top of Prowl, caressing the other mech's sides tenderly. "Hm...much more comfortable..."Prowl smiled, wrapping an arm around Jazz, sighing softly. He brushed Jazz's cheek slightly with his free hand. "You're beautiful, Jazz. Did you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times, but it's a real compliment to have it coming from such a gorgeous mech." Jazz nuzzled the hand lightly.

Prowl looked away slightly, embarrassed by the compliment. He rolled Jazz off of himself, so they were side by side, and rested his forehead on the other's shoulder. "I...I love you." His words came out as nothing more than a whisper as he pulled the other closer.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulder, rubbing his other arm. "I love you to Prowlie."

Prowl sighed softly; he'd been working so much lately that he hadn't gotten much recharge and was exhausted. He wasn't letting himself sleep, though, because he wanted to spend some time with Jazz. He wondered if the other could see that, and hoped not.

"Just go to sleep you workaholic. You can get to know me better after a nice long recharge." He kissed the tips of Prowl's chevrons, laying back and falling to recharge himself.

Prowl let himself give one last smile before he fell into recharge comfortably beside his lover.


	3. BlurrMixmasterWheeljack 1

Blurr/Bounces around the room/ Yay! It'sourturnnow!

Lady: Me thinks it was a bad idea to give him Pixi Stix...

YH: You gave him, PIXI STIX?! You IDIOT/sighs/ Just what we need.

Sideswipe/is laughing. isn't going to say anything about it being his idea./

Lady: Don't look at me! I didn't give it to him.

Blurr/is running a circle/ WHEEEEEEE!

Prowl/enters. stares. twitch. looks at Sideswipe./ Did you give him Pixi Stix AGAIN?

Sideswipe: Who? Me/is trying to look completely innocent./

Prowl/levels Sideswipe with a glare./

Blurr/is still going/

Lady/just stands there watching him/ Should we try and stop him?

Wheeljack/shakes his head/ Nah, he'll wear himself out. And, plus, look at it as being FOR SCIENCE.

YH/sighs/ So, who's going to do the disclaimer this time?

Lady: I say we make Sides do it. It's probably his fault anyway.

Sideswipe/pouts/ It's not ALL my fault, but fine. Lady Date and Yamihikari don't own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara do. Blah, blah, blah. No money is being made off this. Be warned, it's a sticky fic. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Story. /pauses/ Oh, and it's Mixmaster's fault.

3 3 3 3

Annoyed. It wasn't something Blurr subscribed to being very often. In fact he avoided it if it were at all possible. The current situation however, was highly annoying, not to mention frustrating. He watched as his lovers busied them some with one project or another, laugh joyously when something exploded. Certain events caused by explosion had left a bitter taste in Blurr's mouth. As such he avoided them. But being mates with a Madscientist/ border line witch and an engineer prone to blowing himself sky high made that prospect a bit difficult. But that wasn't what annoyed Blurr at the moment. What really gnawed on his wires was the lack of attention.

Mixmaster smirked as he threw more ingredients into the pot he and Wheeljack were using; he was trying to figure out some way to get an even larger explosion than they'd just had, not even noticing their lover watching them. He cared for Blurr, as did Wheeljack, but once he was involved in an experiment, there was no way for anyone to get his attention. Well, almost no way to.

Wheeljack was just as bad. He was grinning under his mask as he watched the small explosions. He loved the sight of them, and was entranced. He hadn't realized that Blurr had entered the room, seeing as how he hadn't looked away from the pot. He rubbed his hands together as he watched more and more materials drop into the pot, heating slowly to a boil. He wondered how big the explosion would be on this experiment, hoping it would be one of the larger ones.

Blurr sighed. He had one of two options; he could A) Try and seduce his lovers away from there little project. He thought about this option for a moment. Why it was a wonder way to distract them, it was just that, a distraction. The last time he distracted resulted in a rather ill timed explosion that, while pleasing Mixmaster very much, didn't impress Wheeljack in the slightest and nearly blew the lab to pieces...again. After that little incident Blurr wasn't allowed to help with explosive chemicals anymore. This left him with option B. Which was to sit and sulk while the two did their work. He pushed himself up onto an empty examination table laid down, expecting to be there a while.

Mixmaster glanced over his shoulder, grinning. He'd known when Blurr had walked in, and the sight he was greeted with was rather tempting; he and Wheeljack could have so much fun with Blurr lying there like that. He ran a hand over Wheeljack's back, stroking a sensitive spot, making the other moan softly, before he smirked at the restraints he was holding. He was going to have so much fun.

Wheeljack was slightly surprised when he felt Mixmaster's groping, but he shrugged it off, paying more attention to their experiment; he didn't even notice when Mixmaster had picked up the restraints, and remained unaware of them until Mixmaster had started restraining him, which wasn't a normal occurrence.

Blurr shut his optics and sighed, paying little attention to the goings on besides him. He was used to Mixer and Jack's little scuffles while they worked.

Mixmaster smirked when he had the other completely tied up, and gagged, just so Blurr didn't know yet. He walked over to his other lover, running a hand up Blurr's chassis. He leaned forward. "You might want to see this," he whispered seductively to the other, ignoring Wheeljack's struggling.

Blurr moaned softly arching into to touch before cracking on optic open. "Oh? And why would I wan.." His voice trailed off as he laid optics on Wheeljack. "That's new.."

Mixmaster smirked. "Thought you might enjoy that." He ran his gloss over the other's neck. "Shall we have some fun, Blurr?"

Blurr made a happy trilling sound before nodding his head vigorously. He loved it when Mixmaster got ideas like this. He was more adventurous than most. Mixmaster could tell that Blurr was pleased by his ideas as he led the other to their lover. He rested a hand on Wheeljack's helm fins, grinning like a maniac. He waited, letting Blurr start first, wanting to see what Blurr would do.

Wheeljack wriggled slightly, annoyed that he was the one tied up; he wasn't used to being on the bottom.

Blurr went for first place he knew was sensitive. He nuzzled Wheeljack behind his fins licking and tipping the metal lightly.

Wheeljack moaned into the gag, tilting his head so Blurr would have better acess to the area. As much as he hated being topped, he was enjoying the attention, moaning again when Mixmaster's hands caressed his chassis.

Blurr smirked a little as he bit his way down Wheeljack's neck. He knew just the spot that would make the mech weak in the knees. He kissed at a particularly think wire giving a hard bite just as it disappeared into Wheeljack's chassis.

Mixmaster smirked letting one hand move to Wheeljack's codpiece, stroking it, enjoying the sounds Wheeljack was making. He let his other hand run down Blurr's back, squeezing the other's aft.

Wheeljack practically mewled at the touches from his lovers, arching against both of them.

Blurr released a pleasured purr against Wheeljack's chassis, rolling his hips back into Mixmasters hand and revving his engine loudly.

Mixmaster smirked, pulling Blurr away from Wheeljack, and into a passionate kiss, making sure Wheeljack got a very good view of everything they were doing. He kept one hand close to Wheeljack's codpiece, though, teasing the other.

Blurr moaned into the kiss leaving his mouth open invitingly to Mixmaster. He wriggled against him firmly, rubbing their codpieces together.

Mixmaster pushed his glossa into Blurr's mouth pretty roughly, grinding his own hips against the other. He pushed Blurr down onto the floor, letting his hands roam Blurr's body and completely ignoring Wheeljack.

Blurr mewled and whined in Mixmaster's clutches, arching his body into his skilled hands. He didn't mind the rough treatment, in fact he relished it. To be dominated so completely. He purred and reached a hand between them stroking Mixmaster's codpiece. He flicked an optic in Wheeljack's direction and winked at him.

Mixmaster rubbed against Blurr's hand, breaking off the kiss, and nuzzling Blurr's neck. He bit it hard enough to draw Energron, licking it gently after that. He removed Blurr's codepiece as he continued, but refused to do anything more, teasing Blurr.

Wheeljack moaned from just watching the other two. He tried to make his way over to them, having a hard time. When he finally made it over to Blurr and Mixmaster, he nuzzled against them, trying to get the gag off so he could join in on the fun.

Blurr whined loudly, arching his hips up, desperate for more contact. Feeling Wheeljack nudge him, he reached around and removed the gag, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Wheeljack kissed back, leaning as close as he could for contact, needing the attention. He rubbed against Blurr slowly.Mixmaster pulled away, smirking.

"Looks like 'Jack wants your attention," he whispered to Blurr. "Go ahead."

Blurr only moaned into the kiss, rolling over so that he straddled Wheeljacks waist. Breaking the kiss, he licked his way down the engineer's body stopping to bit where chasse met abdomen.

Wheeljack moaned, back arching. He needed Blurr to keep going, but he couldn't even form a coherent thought to ask the other to. His hips arched, trying to get the other to figure out what he needed.

Mixmaster smirked, moving forward to lick and nip at the back of Blurr's neck. "Maybe we should give him what he wants," he whispered seductively. "And have our fun."

"Hm... I like that idea..." Blurr murmured as he slid over to Wheeljack's cod piece mouthing the protective armour.

Wheeljack moaned loudly, wishing Blurr would remove the offending piece of armor and get on with it. He needed to contact at this point.

Mixmaster smirked, letting his hands trace Blurr's armor. "Why don't you top him for once? We normally don't let you."

Blurr continued to lick at the offensive metal teasing Wheeljack mercilessly. It wasn't often he got to have fun like this. He paused thinking about Mixmaster's offer. If he thought about it, he couldn't remember a time when he topped either mech. That thought hadn't really occurred to him. Mixmaster was so dominate it was no go and it never crossed his mind to top Wheeljack. He whimpered as the light touches Mixmaster made on his armour. "Fine..."

Mixmaster smirked. "I don't think he has too much more patience, though, so you might want to hurry up."

Blurr nodded and slid the cod piece from Wheeljack's waist smirking as his cone bobbed up and down proudly. Leaning forward, he swirled his glossa around the tip before sucking into his mouth

Wheeljack arched, moaning. His optics dimmed slightly as he wondered what it would be like to have Blurr inside him for once, instead of the other way around. He turned his optics to Mixmaster, who had moved from behind Blurr. He wasn't surprised why, seeing Mixmaster's codpiece off. He opened his mouth, eager for the other's unit, sucking when it entered his mouth.

Blurr groaned as the site of his lovers. There was nothing sexier then watching them suck one another off. It made his loins ache just thing about it, seeing was another matter entirely. Not to be out done, he took a deep breath and swallowed Wheeljack all the way to the hilt, clenching and unclenching his throat.

Wheeljack cried out around Mixmaster's member, sending reverberations around it.

Mixmaster moaned at the feeling, smirking as he looked back at Blurr.

Blurr groaned and suckled lightly around Wheeljack's unit even as one hand snaked back to play with his opening. He teased the hole, rubbing the tip of his finger against the ring. He reached back and fondles his own member with his free hand.

Wheeljack moved against his lover's hand instinctively; he wished Blurr would just hurry up and enter him, already. He really needed it. He was disappointed when Mixmaster pulled out of his mouth, but started moaning again, louder than before.

Mixmaster watched Blurr, smirking. He was definitely enjoying the sight.

Blurr hummed lightly vibrating, Wheeljack's shaft as pushed two fingers into his twitching hole. It felt wonderful to have the soft clenching warmth wrapped around his fingers; he couldn't wait to embed his cone in it.

Wheeljack cried out in pleasure, wishing Blurr would stop teasing him; he needed to feel the other inside him already, and didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Mixmaster smirked, pulling Blurr's mouth away from Wheeljack's unit, kissing him passionately. Normally he wouldn't do what he was planning, but he enjoyed experimenting, and he would say that it was for science.

Blurr sighed into the kiss, loving the attention, the fingers of his hand still working in and out of Wheeljack. He scissorred them strongly before adding another finger.

Mixmaster pushed his glossa into his lover's mouth, wishing Blurr would just get on with it so he could, too. He was waiting for the other, though, even though he didn't need to. He finally decided to say screw it and pressed himself down on Wheeljack's unit, forcing the other to enter him and crying out into the kiss; he didn't care that he wasn't prepared for it.

Wheeljack moaned and arched as he Mixmaster moved down on his member, as well as Blurr continued preparing him.

Blurr moaned. Enough was enough. He roughly pulled his fingers from Wheeljack's entrance before plunging all the way, never breaking the kiss with Mixmaster. He waited only a moment for 'Jack to adjust before thrusting into his hard over and over again.

Wheeljack moaned as Blurr entered him, his whole body arching from the pleasure he felt. He could see Mixmaster moving on top of him, while Blurr was pushing in him and pulling out. The sight made him moan again.

Mixmaster smirked as he moved, grabbing Blurr's hand and pulling it to his unit, practically begging for Blurr to give it some attention, too.

Blurr stroked Mixmaster in time with his thrusts, Mixmaster leaned forward, capturing Blurr's lips; he knew his climax was near, as he moved, as Blurr stroked him. He had to make sure that he did things this way more often.

Wheeljack watched Mixmaster kissing Blurr, watched the two moving, watched Blurr stroking Mixmaster, and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer; the sight alone was almost enough to make him release.

Blurr moaned into the kiss and thrust harder and harder, until Wheeljack was rocking the three along the floor roughly.

Mixmaster pulled out of the kiss, and threw his head back with a cry as he released. He gripped Blurr's shoulders roughly, continuing his movements on Wheeljack's unit until the engineer released with a cry, too.

Blurr cried as he thrust hard into Wheeljack one last time. He slumped forward, leaning heavily against Mixmaster's chest. Once he had recovered enough sense to think, he looked at Con mate with curiosity. "I though you didn't bottom?"

Mixmaster smirked as he moved, flopping down beside Wheeljack and pulling Blurr between them. "I like to experiment," he said with a smirk, noticing that Wheeljack was already in recharge. "Are you complaining?" He rested his head on Blurr's shoulder.

"Not in the slightest," Blurr retorted as he snuggled in between the science mechs.

"Didn't think so..." Mixmaster trailed off as he fell into recharge cuddled up against his lovers.

Blurr purred as he slowly drifted to recharge. Just as he was about to go under there was a loud boom from the cauldron next them. He could feel his optics twitch...


	4. SunstreakerSideswipe 1

Lady: (looks over the story) Why is my muse the psycho?

YH: Because you decided you wanted him rather that Sideswipe?

Seto: You mean you pick at the drop of a hat?

Lady: Yeah, you beat Joey by a coin flip.

YH: (rolls eyes) Yeah, I'm sure that makes your muses feel great. (is being SO sarcastic)

Lady: You think I care? Most of them don't do their job anyway.

Sideswipe: Why are you squishies arguing now? Not that it's any different than normal.

Lady: Why do you care?

Sideswipe: Because I don't trust either of you.

Sunstreaker: Yeah. neither of you exude confidence.

Lady: Frag you.

YH: Wow, can't you just feel the love here?

Sideswipe: (grins) We aim to please.

Lady: (sighs) Siders do disclaimers.

Sideswipe: Why me?

Lady: Because I said so.

Sideswipe: Fine. These two don't own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara do. They aren't making any money off of it, so don't bother suing them. (to YH and Lady) There. (pause) And watch out for my pranks. (Mutters and grins)

Sunstreaker: (snickers)

Sideswipe: (glares and draggs Sunstreaker to their room)

3 3 3 3

Sideswipe sat in his and his twin's room, on his berth, grinning; he'd just played one of the best pranks he'd ever thought of, and he'd made sure he wouldn't get caught this time. Even his own twin wouldn't know that he had done it. Granted, he hated leaving Sunstreaker out of his pranks, just because they were so much more fun when they worked together on the prank. _'Speaking of Sunny...I wonder where he is.'_ He frowned; normally his twin would have been in their room.

Sunstreaker growled and stormed into his shared quarters. He was not in the best of moods. He thought briefly about the scene he has left back into the common room. While it was an excellent joke, he did not appreciate being blamed for it.

Sideswipe looked up as his twin entered the room, frowning at the look on Sunstreaker's face. "Sunny?" he asked. "Something wrong bro?" He stood up, ready to walk over to his brother.

"What's wrong? I just took the blame for something I didn't do! That's what's wrong.""What are you talking about?"

Sideswipe honestly looked confused as he watched his twin carefully. He knew that Sunstreaker had no problem with teaching him a "lesson" if the other thought it necessary.

"Someone just played the most awesome prank on Prowl. And just because I was laughing the hardest he assumed I did it. So now, I'm stuck with two orns of sentry duty...alone..."

Sideswipe winced. He hadn't meant to get his twin into trouble; he knew Sunstreaker could hold a grudge, and that there was only one way to fix things: he had to go tell Prowl the truth. "Listen...I'll get things straightened out, Sunny. Okay?"

"You? And how do you plan on doing that?" Sunny huffed and flopped down on his berth, throwing his twin a look.

Sideswipe sighed. "You know how." He didn't sit back down, and he refused to look at his twin. He'd probably get into more trouble since he'd already played a number of pranks that week. He'd get more than two orns of sentry duty alone. Prowl had been known to put him in the brig when he'd played that many pranks.

"Wait you mean that was you?"

"What do you think?"

Sunny sat up and looked at his twin with a menacing gleam in his eyes. "I was about to get two orns worth of sentry duty, by myself, because of you?"

Sideswipe sighed. "I said I'd take care of it, Sunny."

"Sideswipe." Sunstreaker's voice lowered an octave. "Come here."

Sideswipe flinched slightly, knowing what that tone usually meant. He walked over anyway. "Realizing that if you decide to slag me for this, you'll end up with the sentry duty anyway..."

Without warning Sunny pulled his brother down and across his lap. "I would never slag you, but I have every intention of punishing you..."

Sideswipe tensed slightly; he could never tell what his twin meant when it came to "punishing". He and Sunstreaker had gotten into serious fights before, so it could be something like that, but he honestly didn't know. "And just what are you planning on doing, bro?"

Sunstreaker brought his hand down hard over Siderswipe's aft.

Sideswipe yelped in surprise; the last time anyone had spanked him was when they were younglings. He had to admit, though, it was different when his twin, his lover, was doing it.

Sunny smirked almost sadistically. "You've been a very bad bot Siders."

Sideswipe bit back a soft moan. "Y-You know...if I don't go talk to Prowl soon...I won't be able to get you out of those two orns of sentry duty."

"Ah, ah, ah...brother needs to punish naughty bots who get him in trouble." He lifted his hand high and brought it down hard right on the center of Sides aft. He preferred punishing his brother like this. Sides spent less time with Ratchet in the medbay, and he spent less time on solitary this way. Besides he loved his brother too much to hurt him...seriously at least.

Sideswipe whimpered slightly; he hadn't expected this of his twin, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he found that, if it was his twin doing it, the spanking was kind of a turn on. He knew that Sunstreaker knew that, too. He was pretty sure that his twin would enjoy it, too, but the other was always worrying about his paintjob.

"Now, every time I smack you, I want you to count and to say thank you, is that understood?" Sunny pressed the one hand into the middle of his twin's back, holding the other down firmly.

Sideswipe looked at his twin, confused. "Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

Sunstreaker brought his hand down hard on Sideswipe's aft again. "Is that understood?"

Sideswipe yelped. "Y-yes."

"Good I'll start now." Sunstreaker delivered a quick strike against his brother rear.

Sideswipe let out another small yelp. "O-one...Thank you..." He glanced at his twin. "Like that?"

"Very good." Sunstreaker nodded his head before shaking it. "But I didn't say you could talk during this now did I? We'll try this again, starting back at one." He brought the palm of his hand down hard.

"One. Thank you." Sideswipe bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything.

Sunstreaker smirked and struck again.

"T-two. Thank you." Sideswipe didn't have to turn around to see that his twin was enjoying this; he wondered if Sunstreaker knew that he was, too.

Suntreaker brought his hand down several more times, each hit was harder than the last. He continued like this for several more minutes until he had reached 12.

"T-twelve. Thank you" Sideswipe's words came out as more of a gasp than anything else. He wondered if his twin was going to continue, or if that was it.

"You have another eight swats coming to you brother, but you've been so good I think I'll leave it at that." Sunstreaker smiled and gently rubbed Sideswipes aft before pushing his brother off his lap and onto the floor.

Sideswipe tumbled to the floor with a clang, looking up at his twin. He didn't say anything, and didn't bother moving; he'd wait to see what Sunstreaker did next.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother on the floor. "Something the matter Sideswipe?"

"Uh...no...I was just thinking." Sideswipe muttered, standing up. "Well, I suppose I should go. Need to talk to Prowl about the prank and all..."

Sunstreaker nodded his head. "Yes you should. And I'll have something for you when you get back." He smirk as he surveyed the lovely dents he left in Side's aft. He knew that Sideswipe was aroused right now, but he was not about to take the fall for something he didn't do, besides he got pleasure out of know that Sides only got turned on by this sort of thing when he was going it.

"I'll be back in a while, I guess." Sideswipe made his way out of the room, heading for Prowl's office.

It took a lot longer than Sideswipe thought it would before he was able to return to his room; Prowl had forced him to start his punishment right then and there. He entered his and Sunstreaker's room, exhausted, and flopped down onto his berth, not even looking at his twin.

"Let be guess, he started immediately?" Sunstreaker watched his twin from his position on the berth.

Sideswipe muttered something, nodding. He sighed softly, knowing he should probably sit up and repeat that so his twin could hear, but he really didn't feel like it.

Sunstreaker stood up and padded softly over to his brother. He sat down beside him and started to rub soothing circles into the plating on his back. "Look at it this way, it could be worse."

Sideswipe leaned against his twin. "It almost was," he muttered. "Prowl considered tossing me in the brig. Said he still might."

"At least it wouldn't be solitary confinement."

Sideswipe snorted. "Wouldn't be surprised if he decided on that instead. He was still a bit out of it because he'd just gotten laid."

Sunny looked at him. "You interrupted him in the middle of..?"

"...The end of it. It isn't _my_ fault that he and Jazz didn't lock the door to his office or anything."

Sunstreaker laughed. "It's a wonder he didn't toss you out of the base for that." Sunstreaker grabbed his brother by the waist and maneuvered him into sitting in his lap.

Sideswipe rested his head on his twin's shoulder; he knew Sunstreaker was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. He hadn't told his twin that there really was a good chance of him being tossed in solitary, and not just because he'd interrupted Jazz and Prowl. His little prank had done some actual damage and caused Red Alert to have _another_ breakdown. Everyone was apparently getting tired of his pranks and jokes, no matter how amusing they were.Sideswipe wasn't going to tell his twin that, though. "I love you, Sunny," he said, softly, before pressing his lips to his twin's.

Sunstreaker let Sideswipe kiss him. He could tell his brother was more than a little upset about something, but wasn't about to push it. He pulled away from the kiss and tucked Sideswipe's head under his chin. "Love you too, Siders."

Sideswipe smiled a little, practically clinging to his twin. He didn't want solitary; he hated it. He'd had to deal with it before, and the separation from his twin had hurt. He didn't want that again. "I'm sorry they thought it was you before."

"I know. I know." Sunstreaker just sat there rubbing circles into Sideswipe's sides.

Sideswipe sighed, cuddling up against his twin. He liked it when they were able to spend time together. He nuzzled his twin's neck; even though he was exhausted, he was still a bit aroused from before.

Sunstreaker brought his hands down and strokes Side's aft. "Did you like you punishment brother mine?"

Sideswipe smiled again. "I think you already know the answer to that, Sunny," He whispered.

Sunstreaker started to play with the seams of Sideswipe's armour. "That I do..."

Sideswipe moaned softly, kissing his brother's cheek. He moved off his twin's lap, sprawling himself down on the berth, ready for Sunstreaker to continue. He wondered, briefly, how his twin would do it this time; sometimes Sunstreaker was gentle, sometimes the other was rough.

Sunstreaker smirked evilly before pouncing on his brother. He kissed the other deeply, swirling his glossa around in his mouth. He ran his fingers teasingly over the joints and seams. While he was forceful, he could tell he needed to be little more tender this time.

Sideswipe moaned at the attention; he kissed back passionately and let his hands wander over his twin's body, but didn't do much. He knew how much his twin loved to be in charge, and he wasn't going to deny Sunstreaker that.

Sunny grabbed at Sides hands bringing them to his lips briefly for pinning them above his head.

Sideswipe just lie there, staring up at his twin, waiting for the other to continue.

Sunstreaker left his hand holding Sideswipes wrist as he kissed his way down his sibling's chassis, nipping and licking at very spots on his armour.

Sideswipe moaned, loudly, arching. "S-Sunny," he gasped.

Sunny smirked and sucked at a particularly sensitive seam in Sides' armour. He enjoyed the small whimpers and moans his brother made.

Sideswipe practically mewled at the attention to that area. At the rate Sunstreaker was going, he wasn't going to last very long; he could feel his overload approaching quickly. He just wished he could do the same for his twin.

Sunstreaker gave the seam one last lick before moving further down his body. His hands raked across the armour on his twin's arms as kissed and licked at the metal in front of him.

Sideswipe whimpered slightly as he felt the energy building up; he could see warnings flashing, but he didn't care.

He bit another sensitive spot, listening for his brother's cries. His hands trailed along his sibling's sides tweaking a seam here and there.

Sidewipe couldn't take it anymore; he cried out as he succumbed to overload.

The yellow lambo smirked as his red brother convulsed beneath him. It was very satisfying to know that he was the one responsible for it.

Sideswipe could feel himself drifting into recharge. "Love you, bro," he mumbled softly.

Sunstreaker leaned forward and kissed him on forehead. "Love you too"

Sideswipe smiled. "Stay in my berth tonight? Instead of yours." He needed his twin with him, to reassure him.

Sunstreaker settled himself down next to Sideswipe with a huff. "If I must..." His voice was filled with good humor.

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his brother, cuddling up against the other. He knew he was probably acting like a frightened Sparkling, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be next to his twin. "Thanks, Sunny.""No problem bro."

Sunstreaker just held his brother until he fell into recharge


End file.
